Kid Scylla
"Look at all the small things I can smash!" '' Kid Scylla is the child version of Scylla Bradanska the fox.however, due to their personality differences due to age, and the fact that Kid Scylla is relatively new with a lack of her own storyline a separate article has been made for her as she may be portrayed distinctly different than her adult counterpart. Main Information: '''Name: '''Scylla Bradanksa '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''9 '''Residence: '''Eastern Northameria, (California) 'Occupation:' Giant monster child. '''Position: Tagalong' Ethnicity: Apotosian, Evestaldian (Mercian/English), Northamerian, Spagonian Appearance: Kid Scylla appears differently from regular Scylla and doesn't have a 100% unique costume as her adult incarnation. Rather than, her kid version takes varies pieces of design from popular kids cartoon characters such as: Amy Rose, Angelica Pickles, Elmyra Duff, and Dee Dee from Dexters Laboratory to combine then all into one to incorporate her design. Scylla's dress is very simular to Amy Rose's design, and Angelica's as it's shape and color scheme. However, her red pigtails are a refernce to Dee Dee's and her skull bow is inspired by Elmyra's. However, there are some uniquw aspects to her design such as her brown boots and her black puffy sleeves. In terms of species Scylla looks very much like a younger version of herself as her eyes, hair, and fur color all remain of the same palate. Personality: "Why do toy soldiers always have kectchup in them?"~ Kid Scylla 'breaking' a GUN soldier. Scylla is a little monster, (except when giant then she becomes 'not so little anymore!') Unlike her adult counterpart, Scylla is even less intellgent and rarely comprehends when to cease. She is known to lavish in her destructive capabilities and understanding mercy is a very hard concept for her. However, most of her actions are done out of childish delinqunecy rather than outright malicious intent. One negative aspect about kid Scylla's differnce from her older version is that kid Scylla is a coward. As a child kid Scylla would always argue with her brother, but when push came to shove it would be him that was punched in the face and not her. While giant Scylla could hold her own, for a while at least, when she fount herself in a difficult postion she would often flee and let her father's armies or Grief handle it. It is believed that in the future where Grief rose to power that Scylla went through some sort of mental conditioning or brainwashing by her brother to make her basically fearless. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Butterscotch candy, cinimon candy, dancing, being with her brother, playing with her brother, destruction, playing with dolls, playing with people as dolls, crushing things, picking on people who are smaller and weaker than her. Dislikes: Losing in a fair fight, having her hair get messed up,being shot at with energy weaponry, being outmatched. Weaknesses: #Much like her adult counterpart, she's an idiot. #She is vunerable to most non-coventional weaponry #Her reflexes are slow when giant #She's a big target when giant #Kid Scylla is known to be much more of a coward than her adult counterpart. Unlike her brother, she would attempt to flee when the battle wasn't just into her favor or at any hint of being able to lose. Stats: Trivia: *Kid Scylla's personality is inspired by characters like Dee Dee, Elmyra, and Angelica. *Her name comes from the Greek monster Scylla, this is often a refernce to how she appears when normal as a cute little child. *Scylla also has some similarities to Rosy. However she is more dumb and petulant than outright insane. *It is believed that her father Ivan uses his psychic powers to reprimand her without physically harming her. Category:Foxes Category:Evil Category:Archived